kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Miu Kazashiro
Miu Kazashrio (風城 美羽, Kazashiro Miu) is a supporting character in Kamen Rider Fourze. She is a third-year student who comes from an upper class family, and is the head cheerleader of Amanogawa High School. After the Chameleon Zodiarts incident she becomes part of the Kamen Rider Club and claim to be president. She later graduates from AGHS but is still a member of the Kamen Rider Club. Personality Miu is very prideful and arrogant. This was likely due to her social status of being the daughter of an upper class family and her position as head cheerleader. Because of this plus the fact she won her school's Queen Festival two years in a row, Miu is the 'Queen of the School', having a sense of superiority over the student body and seeing those who follow her to be nothing but leeches even to the extent of her boyfriend, Shun Daimonji who she uses in order to solve her problems. Unfortunately this lead to her downfall in the current Queen Festival as her sidekick, Tamae Sakuma used the Chameleon Switch and revealed her arrogance to the whole school. After the event, she becomes less arrogant, becoming friends with Gentaro Kisaragi but retains her elitist attitude (but used for a more comedic effect). However, she is more caring of others now, especially to the other members of the Kamen Rider Club. In fact she becomes de facto leader, as she is constantly mobilizing the club and come up with strategies with Kengo Utahoshi; neither is she worried to get down and dirty for anything important to the club. Part in Story On Gentaro's first day, he made enemies with Miu and Shun when he sat at Miu's favored table at lunch. On the day of the Queen Festival, Gentaro made a bet with her that if she lost this year's festival she would have to become his friend, but if Miu won Gentaro would have to transfer to another school. During Miu's turn of the festival her thoughts of the students are used against her when leaked footage of her destroying her adoring public's gifts is played in front of the entire student body. Unknown to Miu, it was her friend Tamae Sakuma who secretly recorded the footage of her and as the Chameleon Zodiarts, she injured Miu. Miu looked like she was going to lose the festival but with help from Gentaro, she managed to change her outlook and personality to make a comeback speech to win back the public's attention. The Chameleon Zodiarts then attacked Miu until Gentaro intervened and became Kamen Rider Fourze to defeat her. After winning the festival for the third-year in a row, Miu joins the Kamen Rider Club while as it is the Queen of the school's job to know all that goes on, much to Yuki's chagrin after Miu becomes the Club's president. With the prom and graduation coming up, she assigns Yuki to be the next president while venting her anger on Shun who wanted to ask her to prom. However, Miu wanted to with Gentaro but allowed Shun to dance with her at the prom before leaving to help fight the Moe Zodiarts. With the fight over, Shun allows Miu to have her dance with Gentaro, wanting her to be happy when they leave. After graduation, Shun and Miu find out their college is close to AGHS allowing them to still be part of the Kamen Rider Club. Equipment Linkup :Main article:Astroswitch Kaban Many items in the Fourze arsenal are linked up to the Astroswitch Kaban. The Kaban serves as a wireless computer that allows analyses, communication and other functions. Powerdizer :Main article:Powerdizer The Powerdizer is a robot vehicle powerhouse used by Shun Daimonji to aid Fourze in battle. It requires strength and resistance. Miu had used it only once. While she was successful, it took a lot out of her. She would later gain a Powerdizer model for herself to pilot during the events of Fourze's summer movie. Foodroids :Main article:Foodroids The Foodroids are functional spy devices and utility gadgets that aid the Kamen Rider Club. They have a limited amount of AI that allows them to respond to their human companions by way of performing tasks. They also on some occassions have shown initiative to perform tasks that fall under their set of abilities. They are activated by using random Astroswitches. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miu Kazashiro is portrayed by . Etymology Miu's name is an anagram of Shiro Kazami, better known as Kamen Rider V3. Interestingly, her sidekicks Tamae Sakuma and Jun Shigeru are named after the Tama sibling from the same Rider series. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:AGHS Students